Little Bitty
by weepingwriter
Summary: Taking Care Of Six Kids All Day Long Is A Handful. A Little Bit Of Fun And A Little Bit Of Trouble. Naley. One-Shot! Happy Birthday Casey!


**Okay, so I got into a Naley mood! A little one-shot was the product of this. Enjoy!**

**Song Title By Alan Jackson (Title Is The Name Of The Song.)**

**Oh I Have To Thank The Lovely EM-SHIZZLE! ****Her Lovely Beta-ing Skills Helped Me With This, ****And She Changed The End. ****But It's Way Better Now : ) ****Oh, Oh, Oh! Before I Forget! ****This Is For Casey! Happy Seventeenth Birthday! ****Hope It's The Best ****And You Enjoy This! ****Okay I Think That's All**

**-Den.**

* * *

**Little Bitty**

**By Denver : )**

"Mommy," Isabella Kaycee Scott said, running in to the kitchen. She was wearing her Dora the Explorer bathing suit – of course – and held a pool towel in her arms. "We swim now."

"Isabella, freeze." Haley warned, before the four-year-old could make it out the back door. "What's on your face, Bella?"

"Make-up mommy," Bella laughed. "We go swimming now?" she smiled an innocent little smile, turning towards the door again. Haley put her hands on her hips, feeling very much like her an old mother.

"Go wash your face off, and then you go swimming with everyone." she laughed, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Mom," James yelled running down the stairs. "Emmett is playing with my stuff."

"Jamie he's three, he doesn't know any better." Haley said placing another plate at the booth-like table outside as she lifted the one-and-a-half-year-old girl. "Play with him till Bella's done washing her face, then you guys can go swimming till your dad get's home with the pizza."

"Oh man." Jamie pouted. "He's annoying."

"James, no pouting." Haley laughed, knowing her oldest son's antics.

"I all clean!" Bella laughed running into the kitchen.

"Bathroom cleaned up too?" Haley asked, and her daughters' silence told her enough. "Go back upstairs and clean up the bathroom and put my make-up back in my room please." She said, a half stern look on her face.

"But I go swimming, mommy." Bella pouted.

"Bells go." Haley laughed. "Ness, are you the only normal one?" she asked the little girl in her arms, playfully bouncing her on her hip.

"Momma," Nessa laughed clapping her hands together.

"I'll take that as a yes. Edward stop jumping on the couch before you break a bone." Haley said to her youngest son, out of the twin three-year-old boys.

"Mommy, its fun." He whined.

"Edward!" Haley yelled. "Off the couch now and no you can't jump on anything else. Go put on your bathing suit."

"Mom!" Alice Jessica Scott, the oldest of the six kids. At the age of eleven she was the spitting image of her father; dark hair- almost raven like, those blue eyes that reminded you of the Caribbean Sea, and an attitude that needed some control on. "I hate school!"

"Al," Haley laughed calling the girl by her nickname. "How come you turned out just like your father?" she asked, a befuddled tone in her voice. It was amazing how similar those two could be.

"Cause he's cooler then you." Alice smirked. "Do I have to go back tomorrow?"

"Of course you do." Haley smirked back.

"I hate you." Alice said stomping away to her room.

"Love you too Al." Haley yelled after her.

"No lovey?" Nessa said with a pout.

"Oh baby girl," Haley laughed. "I love you."

"Mommy," Emmett cried running over to Haley. Emmett looked like both mother and father- his twin Edward did too; both blue-eyed little boys with Haley's brown curly hair.

"Who did what this time?" Haley got use to at least once a day Nessa, Bella, Emmet or Edward running to her crying.

"Edward jumped on me." Emmett said through his tears.

"Edward Nathaniel Scott!" Haley yelled rolling her eyes. That boy was getting more and more like Nathan pre-Haley, and sometimes it scared Haley just a little. "Go get ready to go swimming Emmet. Edward, come on!"

"Yes?" Edward smirked-another thing he picked up from his father.

"Didn't I say no jumping?"

"You said anything, not anyone."

"Corner, now." Haley said pointing to the corner of the kitchen where a rug was placed at.

"Boo you." Edward said sticking out his tongue.

"Mommy swimming now," Bella complained.

"Pool!" Nessa cheered.

"Nessie, hold on. Jamie, Emmett, Alice," Haley yelled. "Come on if you want to go swimming."

"Me too?" Edward questioned from the rug.

"Five more minutes." Haley answered not even looking at him. "Al, watch them."

"Don't make her in charge, mom." Jamie complained.

"It's 'cause I'm the oldest, loser." Alice smirked, sticking her tongue out to her younger brother.

"You two cut it out," Haley sighed. "Go have fun. I'll be watching kids."

"Mommy, you coming?" Bella asked.

"Soon baby, after I get Angie changed." Haley smiled. "Now, go have fun Bells."

"I want to go." Edward pouted.

"Go say sorry to Emmett and then you can go." Haley said looking out the screened back door. "James Lucas Scott don't you dare push her into that pool!"

"Too late." Jamie laughed, pushing Bella into the pool.

"Mommy," Bella cried floating to the top, thanks to her life jacket.

"Come here Bells," Alice said. She was a good older sister. She looked after her sisters, only, as for the brothers; she couldn't stand them.

"Ali, Jamie pushed me."

"James you're done. Out now!" Haley yelled running outside. "I mean it James."

"Listen to your mother." Finally, he's home. "Jamie."

"Daddy!" Bella cried running into her father's arms.

"Hey baby." Nathan smiled lifting Bella into his arms.

"Jamie mean. Like Edward."

"I am not." Edward pouted crossing his arms over his chest, as the pout grew bigger.

"Hey, both of you cut it out. Isabella be nice, Edward cut the pouting." Nathan said. "Or you both will be done swimming."

"I don't want to get out." Jamie complained, being pulled out of the pool by Haley.

"James Lucas Scott, out now or that game system of yours is turning into Edward's and Emmett's." Haley yelled.

"But, it's mine!" Jamie complained.

"I don't think you bought it James," Nathan said. "Now listen to your mother and get out of that pool."

"Daddy come swimming!" Alice yelled happily from the pool where her and Emmett where splashing around.

"I will soon Ali." It was a normal spring night, kids in the pool or complaining, Haley yelling at someone and Bella in Nathan's lap. Nothing had changed, and no one wanted it to either.

"James go change, you're done with swimming for the night." Haley said pointing to the door. "Hurry up, dinner's ready."

"Hey you." Nathan laughed giving Haley a kiss.

"I just want to rest for at least five minutes." Haley laughed taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Mommy," Nessa laughed from Haley's lap.

"I guess my little rest is over." Haley laughed. "Yes Nessie?"

"Momma." Nessa cheered.

"You are just too silly." Haley laughed.

"Guys come out now, and dry off." Nathan said, "Let's eat and then we all will go back in."

"But we just got in Dad." Alice complained.

"Alice," Nathan warned. "Out now or you're not going back in."

"Daddy I don't like this." Bella complained pushing the plate of cut up cheese pizza away from her.

"Isabella you like pizza, now eat it." Haley said. She couldn't stand picky eaters- the one thing Bella was. She was making only one meal for each breakfast, lunch and dinner, if they didn't like it, they could wait till the next meal.

"But, I don't."

"Bells just eat it." Nathan begged. "And maybe if mommy lets you, we can watch Dumbo for a little bit."

"Don't bargain with her Nathan. It's not right; she eats this or nothing at all." Haley said.

"Hales I'll make her something else, it's not that big of a deal." Nathan stated.

"That's not the point Nathan, you can't always give in to her every needs and wants. Now Isabella, eat it."

"Mommy."

"Isabella Kaycee Scott," Haley yelled. "Eat it or you go to time out and you're not eating anything till breakfast tomorrow."

"Fine." Bella said with a pout crossing on arm across her chest as the other stabbed the piece of cut up pizza with her fork.

"Bells, I mean it. Eat it." Haley warned.

"Mommy, I ate it all!" Emmett smiled from he's seat on the right of Nathan.

"I'm glad to her that Emmett, and no that doesn't mean you can have ice cream right away." Haley laughed.

"But,"

"Wait a little." Haley said.

"Can I come out now?" James whispered walking out of the back door in a Raven basketball tee shirt and basketball shorts.

"Come eat, but say you're sorry to Bella first Jamie." Haley said placing a slice onto the plate.

"Sorry, but it was funny though." Jamie smirked.

"Jamie," Nathan warned.

"Yummy," Edward smiled taking a bite out of the slice.

"Glad you like it." Nathan laughed.

"Nathan Royal Scott put me down now or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!" Haley yelled.

"Throw her daddy." Alice smirked, looking exactly like her father right there and then.

"Alice if you say one more word you're grounded for a week." Haley threatened.

"Got nothing to do this weekend anyway." Alice shrugged.

"Alice!" Haley yelled as Nathan threw her in jumping in after. "Nathan you are so dead!"

"Momma!" Nessa cried from the edge.

"Okay, okay." Haley smiled. "Jump Ness."

"Daddy mean." Nessa pouted sticking her tongue out at Nathan.

"Oh, baby girl, you shouldn't have said that." Nathan smiled lifting Nessa into his arms, throwing her up in the air as she let out a squeal of delight.

"Save me!" Emmett screamed. Edward and Bella, goofing off like they always do, splashing Emmett and Alice in the process.

"You better swim brat!" Alice said swimming after Edward.

"Alice, be nice to them." Nathan said.

"I think this will end up fine. Alice get off of Edward, Edward stop biting your sister." Haley laughed. "Maybe till that happened."

"Daddy again!" Nessa cheered.

"Nessie my arms are getting tired." Nathan complained.

"Daddy." Nessa pouted placing her tiny hands on her hips as she stood on the built in bench her parents where sitting on watching everyone.

"Nessa." Nathan repeated in similar matter.

"Jamie, go get changed again. I don't care anymore." Haley said. Everyone was having fun, but just looking at her oldest son and seeing him just sitting there slumped over the chair with a pout on his face, squinting his 'evil blue eyes' at Haley. It made her not have that much fun seeing him left out.

"What happened to not ever giving in?" Nathan smirked.

"Shut up." Haley answered kissing Nathan on the lips. "He looked so bored and angry at me for not letting him come in again. I had to something, so he wouldn't hate me for the rest of my life- he may hate you though." Haley finished with a smirk. "Isabella get off of Emmett, you'll drown him!"

"He big meanie mommy." Bella said pushing, or trying too, push Emmet underwater.

"Here, I'll deal with her. You get the jumper." Nathan smiled handing Nessa off to Haley before swimming over to Bella.

"Momma," Nessa laughed as Haley tickled her sides. "Momma, stop it."

"Okay." Haley smiled. "As long as I get a hug and a kiss."

"I love you momma." Nessa smiled.

"I love you too baby girl." Haley smiled.

"Isabella off now." Nathan laughed. "The same for you too Ali. You should know better then that."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Everyone asleep?" Haley asked as she saw Nathan walking into the light pink nursery with dragonflies and flowers all over the ways.

"Yeah, except Ali," Nathan said rolling his eyes. "She's too old now to go to sleep at nine."

"She's going to be a handful as a teenager."

"Don't remind me." Nathan said, the thought of his oldest daughter becoming a teenager just made him shiver. "Nessie out?"

"Like a light, as always." Haley said placing the sleeping girl into the white wooden crib placed in the center of the wall with the name Nessa Carolyn written above it.

"Come on Hales I know you're tired." Nathan said placing his hand at the small of her back pushing her gently out the bedroom door.

"You know, even though I love those kids more than life, I'm kinda looking forward to it being a little quieter around here…" she said, plopping down on the bed. Nathan nodded, settling down next to her.

"Yeah… And if it gets too quiet, we could always have another one." He smirked, his hands sneaking around her waist. Haley laughed and shook her head.

**--**

**So is it good or not?**

**Please Tell Me!**


End file.
